A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device using integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSDs have no moving mechanical components, which distinguish them from traditional electromechanical magnetic disks such as hard disk drives or floppy disks. Compared with electromechanical disks, SSDs are typically less susceptible to physical shock, run more quietly, have lower access time, and less latency.